1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breakerless ignition system with a magneto supply for use in internal combustion engines. More specifically, this invention relates to such an ignition system wherein, as the speed of the engine is increased, the ignition voltage is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use transistorized ignition circuits as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,034,018, Rosenberg, 3,297,009, Toshiyuki Saski et al, 3,581,725, Hemphill, 3,584,613, Krell, 3,696,257, Shano, and 3,724,974 Kissel. All of the ignition systems as taught in these patents, obtain power from a DC source such as a battery.
It is also known to use ignition systems with a magneto supply instead of the battery. Such ignition systems would be used with smaller engines such as engines which drive chain saws, lawn mowers, snow blowers, etc. It would be advantageous to have an ignition system which provides higher firing voltages at higher speeds in such engines.
An ignition system using a magneto power supply is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,373, Strelow. However, the circuit used by Strelow is expensive in that it uses expensive Zener diodes. It is also a complex circuit in that it requires a large number of components, and it is bulky and of relatively large size for the same reason. In addition, the circuit design of Strelow is different from the circuit design of the instant application.